


Waiting For The Night

by Sashataakheru



Series: Fighting A Losing Battle AU [2]
Category: The Move RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Collars, Cuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Teasing, Whipping, established D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The punishment is over, and now there is time to play. But Jeff has to wait for the pleasure to come, as his Dom draws it out until Jeff can't bear it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK. It is what it is. I wasn't planning a sequel to 'Fighting A Losing Battle', but there you go. Make of that what you will. Written for [this prompt](https://gs1.wac.edgecastcdn.net/8019B6/data.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4amcxZv2d1qdq8sso1_500.jpg) for the [Sex Is Not The Enemy ficathon](http://osaraba.livejournal.com/440438.html?view=comments&style=mine).
> 
> Sequel to [Fighting A Losing Battle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334804)

Jeff never spoke much after a whipping. There were too many sensations, too many overwhelming thoughts in his mind, and he needed time to just be, just for a while. If Roy tried to talk to him, he just got grumpy. He had no head for conversation, so he insisted on silence. He needed enough space to process everything first, and only then would Jeff speak to him. 

They'd been sat there for half an hour now. The pain all across his back and legs had faded considerably, though it was still stinging enough for Jeff to remember it had happened. Every now and then, Roy would run his fingers across his back, and Jeff would shiver at the pain. It wasn't unpleasant, but Jeff also didn't like anyone touching him much after a whipping, either. He needed space to be on his own, in his own space, and Roy just had to keep away. It had taken a while for Roy to really understand it wasn't a bad reaction; it was just how Jeff reacted after a whipping, and it wasn't a reflection on Roy's skills as a Dom. 

The whipping wasn't the end of it, though. It had only been what was needed to redress their disagreement, even though sometimes Jeff thought using bondage to deal with arguments was probably not the best way to do things. Still, it had served its purpose of allowing them both to release their anger and get rid of what had happened. Now that it had passed, and their disagreement had been forgotten, they could play more freely. 

Jeff still needed time for that though. He needed time to recover from the whipping, both mentally and physically. It might be another few hours before he felt up to playing again, when he would allow Roy to take him to bed and love him properly. He still sometimes felt ashamed at that, and he felt it then as he sat there beside Roy, staring into his cup of cold tea. Roy stroked a hand through his hair then, and Jeff shivered.

"No one judges you here, Jeff. Nothing you do here is wrong," Roy murmured, sensing what he was thinking.

"I know. That's why it's so hard to accept. This is the only place I feel safe. Only you know about this side of me. Sometimes, I'm too frightened to even think about it in public, because I don't want anyone to know I'm like this. I wish I had your self-assurance," Jeff said.

Roy gently brought an arm around his shoulder. "I probably make it look easy, don't I? But it is easy when you learn not to care. Come on, let's go downstairs. You need time to relax."

Jeff nodded, bowing to his Dom's wishes. There was always a point after a whipping when Jeff knew he needed to go and do normal things for a while. The ache in his back wasn't so bad now, and he let Roy give him a gentle rub, allowing his muscles to relax a little. He was aware of Roy's authority just by the way he was touching him. Jeff knew the language of his hands, and how he touched him; Roy never needed to speak. It was the last thing Jeff needed before he could dress and go downstairs, a final reassurance of Roy's firm command.

Once Jeff was ready, he dressed, and got ready to leave the attic behind. He kept the collar on, even though Roy only insisted he wear it during sessions in the attic, because he liked having it there, particularly between sessions, when they were just doing ordinary things together. Jeff liked having it there to remind him why he was there. It helped keep him in his submissive mindset.

Roy led him downstairs after that, keeping things casual. Jeff had stopped feeling awkward about these breaks, because he had come to appreciate the break from the intensity of the kind of intimacy that submission and sex with Roy required. Roy could be overwhelmingly intense when the shared such a small space for such intimate things, and Jeff often felt like the whole world had ceased to exist except the two of them in that room at that moment. Roy consumed him completely, and Jeff knew that was why he kept coming back. Roy drew him in, and Jeff never failed to answer his call.

Their conversations between their sessions were probably the most honest they would ever be, and there were things Jeff would only talk about in that situation when he knew Roy still had a hold on him and could offer a safe environment for Jeff to talk. Jeff didn't always feel safe confiding in anyone at all, and if Roy was able to give him space to do that, he would. Roy didn't always like knowing all Jeff's secrets, but he had more patience for him than most, and he knew if he didn't let Jeff talk in a place he felt safe, he'd never talk at all, and Roy wouldn't be responsible for Jeff bottling everything up until he burst.

They went through to the kitchen. Jeff waited just outside while Roy grabbed some food for them. Jeff had to stop himself leaning back against the wall; his back was still a little tender, and part of the reason for their break was so Jeff had enough time to get rid of the pain. Roy never whipped him so hard he bruised, and he had never broken skin. But the intensity of the whipping - like the intensity that always came from anything Roy did with him - always left him sore and he needed time to let all that pain dissipate before he did anything else. It also allowed him to get into a more aroused mindset, now that the punishment was over, and the longer it took to get to the sex made it all the more satisfying. 

He was reminded of that then as Roy brushed past him with the food he'd prepared for them. The brief contact wasn't at all sexual, but Jeff was keen to get close to him now, and any touch was greedily accepted. 

"C'mon, we'll go debrief, maybe watch some telly, yeah?" Roy said.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Jeff said, and followed him into the front room.

Jeff sat in his place at the foot of the armchair as Roy got comfortable above him. Jeff liked the reminder that he wasn't always in charge when he sat on the ground at his master's feet. Roy handed him a jam sandwich, and Jeff ate it gratefully. It was nourishing him in a good way after the intensity of the whipping. 

"So how'd that all feel, anyway?" Roy said after a while.

Jeff shrugged. "As good as it usually feels. I think I got there this time, though. Y'know, when you want me to really feel that subspace? Yeah, I got there today, just for a while."

Roy smiled, and Jeff felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "See, I knew you could do it. It's a good space for you. You should go there more often."

Jeff brushed him off. "Nah, y'know me. I got too much going on. Too many thoughts. Even you can't make all that go away long enough to get there."

Roy just saw that as a challenge. "I'll get you there one day. You just wait, I'll get you to the point where all I gotta do is put yer collar on, and you'll slip right there."

"If you'll excuse me, sir, but I know you're good, but I don't know if you're that good," Jeff said, a small smile crossing his lips. He was teasing his master, just a little bit. He knew that if Roy wanted to get him to that state, then he'd probably do it. After all, he was the only man who had ever been able to make him let go. Roy was the only one who could make him surrender. That was not something to underestimate.

Jeff kept thinking about that as they talked. Jeff liked the talking, even if he didn't always say much. They were able to thrash out their experiences and play with ideas with no threat of danger. Jeff needed that sense of safety and security to feel like he could even talk about these things in the first place. They also talked about what they wanted to do next, now that the whipping was over. Sometimes, it was just sex, because sometimes there was nothing nicer than that. But restraints had become a particular favourite of Jeff's, and he loved experimenting with them with Roy. They'd already tried rope, they had several different kinds of handcuffs, and Roy was promising to get some chain for them to make some shackles from. 

It usually took about an hour for Roy to start teasing him as they played with ideas and scenarios. It was also the only time when Jeff failed to pay attention to the football, if they happened to be sitting together while a match was on. There weren't many things that could tear Jeff's attention away from his beloved Birmingham City, but Roy wanting to do kinky things to him as he touched him in many different sensual ways was definitely one of them. 

It was a long, slow tease that day, and Jeff wasn't sure how he'd managed to last as long as he had. All he knew was that at some point, they both reached a threshold where things had to go to back to the attic. It was never a clear moment; it was the result of the build-up of tension and arousal between them that, at some point, spilled over to the point where it needed to be released properly. Teasing could no longer satisfy them. Roy grabbed him by the collar and led him back up there, and Jeff was so aroused, he could barely wait for Roy to begin.

They'd sketched out a basic scenario of what they wanted to do. Jeff had asked for cuffs again, and he wanted Roy to try and take him back to that moment of surrender that he'd felt during the whipping earlier on. He'd left it up to Roy to decide how he wanted to do that, and he didn't know more than the fact he was led over to the small bed in the corner of the attic room. It had a bedhead that was particularly well-suited for cuffs, giving many ways to keep Jeff restrained. He particularly remembered that one time when Roy had strapped him to the bedhead, effectively immobilising him, and teased him mercilessly. He could not move, could not escape, and Roy had given him more pleasure than he ever thought possible.

That was not the plan Roy had in mind for that session, though. Roy locked the attic door, and asked Jeff to sit on the bed and wait for him. Jeff sat down after stripping again, and he watched Roy pick out the handcuffs he wanted from their toy chest. Jeff almost wanted to suggest they use the metal ones, but they did rather leave bruises on his wrists, and he wasn't really in the mood to have to explain them once he left. One of the few rules they had was no visible marks. They'd made that rule after they'd first placed with those handcuffs, and Jeff had been left with sore, bruised wrists he had had to hide for over a week while they healed. Not wanting to repeat the experience, they'd decided on that rule to stop it happening again.

It was with some relief, then, that Roy brought the thick leather cuffs over. They were soft enough to protect against bruising, but hard enough to make sure Jeff knew he was being restrained. Moving up the bed to sit at the head, Jeff obediently presented his wrists to his master, and watched as he secured them, and tested their resistance, to make sure Jeff could still move, but wouldn't hurt himself. This always seemed to take longer than Jeff liked, even though he knew he always appreciated the time Roy spent making sure their sessions would not end in devastating injury as he positioned him properly. 

Once Jeff was in position, Roy began. Jeff had been blindfolded this time, and it sunk him down into submission better than he'd thought. All he was aware of were sensations, nothing more. This wasn't the first time they'd played with blindfolds, either. It did rather intensify Roy's intensity to the point where every sensation was painfully pleasurable and wholly experienced. Jeff often did not have the vocabulary to explain it, except that it made him focus on Roy and the sensations on his body. He had learnt to appreciate his body so much more from this, as he lay there naked, aware of where every sensation was and what it felt like. 

He'd discovered he had erogenous zones he had never been aware of before until Roy applied a certain type of sensation to them. A feather, just lightly brushed below his left rib, that always made him squirm. Roy's tongue just behind his ear. The cold grate of a chain down his chest. Air blowing across his navel. Roy running his fingernails between his thighs. There was even a small patch of his back that got excited when Roy bit it gently.

This time, Roy began by stroking down his body with his hands, giving him all manner of sensations that went straight to his hard cock. He hit and slapped him gently, ran his fingers and nails over his skin so delicately Jeff almost couldn't believe Roy was touching him at all. He pinched him lightly, flicked his nipples, and rubbed him slowly. Jeff could feel him touch every part of his body. Moving him in certain ways allowed him to get to his back, and down near his arse, where there was another particularly sensitive spot at the base of his spine, and all he needed was Roy poking it with his tongue to make him gasp and squirm. 

Jeff gasped at the sensation of Roy gently pressing his skin with his nails. They weren't very long, but they were long enough to hurt, and they left a pretty trail of almost imperceptible crescent moons all the way down his chest. There was another gasp when those nails brushed ever so softly against his cock. Roy touched him so softly he shivered, and it was then that Roy took him into his mouth, sucking softly on the head. Adding his tongue just made it worse. But Jeff did his best to hold on, because the longer it lasted, the better it was. 

The next fifteen minutes seemed like the worst form of torture. Roy concentrated all his efforts on Jeff's groin, focussing all his pleasure down between his legs. Roy used his tongue, his teeth, and his mouth to bring him exquisite pleasure. Jeff could barely think, but he felt everything. He felt those teeth gently embracing his cock. He felt Roy run his tongue around his balls, a sensation that was almost unbearable, and he bucked his groin as he did so, desire running hot through his veins. 

Roy lifted his legs up and slid that tongue down near his arsehole, a sensation Jeff never thought he would enjoy until Roy did it to him. He couldn't get enough of it now. They always took precautions, of course, and Jeff had come to really like it when Roy did it with a particular type of plastic between them. It made Roy's probing tongue feel more like a cock, and it didn't take much for Jeff to toss his head back in agony as he imagined Roy pressing his own cock at that small opening, ready to thrust inside him and bring him pleasure. 

His arms were beginning to ache by now, though he didn't blame anyone but himself. Roy always made him squirm when he did this, and the fact his legs were not restrained gave him enough movement to stretch his shoulders to their limit. He would probably regret it tomorrow, but right then, all he was aware of was a hot mouth closing completely around his cock combined with the scratchy sensation of Roy's beard. That moment where his cock touched the back of his mouth was exquisite. There were textures and resistances there that always brought him close. It was the sign that Roy was about to fuck him, and the anticipation just made him hard as Roy pulled away, leaving his wet cock to meet the cool air. 

Jeff didn't really remember much after that. He felt Roy bring his legs around him and then he was thrusting hard inside him. Neither of them lasted long, and then there was nothing but warm happiness washing over him as he lay there, finally able to relax. Roy curled up beside him after he'd released him from the cuffs and removed the blindfold, and they lay together with their arms around each other, silence all the language they needed. 

Roy moved up and kissed him, and Jeff kissed him back. Roy moved on top of him, and Jeff was reminded of who was in charge. His master lay there, slowly catching his breath, and all seemed right with the world.


End file.
